


A Switcharoo No One Needs To Know About

by kingdylhale24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Derek and Stiles live alone, M/M, Scott died, Short One Shot, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdylhale24/pseuds/kingdylhale24
Summary: Prompt- Your friend is in court accused of nineteen murders. You've been called as a witness to defend him, and you have the evidence you need to do it, because you're the killer.Alternate Universe- Stiles is the murderer, Derek is the innocent, but their personas are the same as Teen Wolf. Derek is a tall glass of water who barely speaks and Stiles is a chatter box with a thousand alibis up his sleeve.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	A Switcharoo No One Needs To Know About

Derek currently stands on trial in front of me for nineteen murders that he didn't commit, and I'm about to save his furry ass, and hopefully mine in the process. It all started about three months ago, after I graduated from college, Derek and Scott standing by my side as I started my life as an adult. Derek was happier than Scott, knowing now that we could solely focus on the family he and I started. Scott, however, wanted to turn his attention to dating and sex. That's what got him killed. One of the only pack members Derek had. After that, a mysterious man reached out to me, said he would ruin Derek's chance at a pack, a family, like he wanted, might even kill him for the fun of it if I didn't help; and so I was dragged into a never-ending circle of killing this person's loose ends, nineteen so far.

Derek being the only one that hangs around me and vice versa, someone obviously mistook him for the killer instead of me, and now, here I sat Derek's life in my hands. 

"Your Honour, I would like to call Stiles Ebony Stilinski to the stand."

"Proceed." I was gestured forward, towards the front of the room, but I focused myself on Derek's heartbeat, and how calm it was, how calming it was. He wasn't going to jail, if it was the end of me.

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the testimony you shall give before this court will be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" I couldn't help but think, 'What God?' but I responded nonetheless, all what they wanted to hear.

"I do."

"Please be seated." The judge spoke softly, giving me a concerned look, but I merely flashed my pearly white teeth.

"Please state your name for the record." Derek's attorney spoke, causing me to tilt my head, but nod.

"My name is Mieczyslaw Ebony Stilinski."

"And how do you know Derek, Mr. Stilinski?"

"I've probably known Derek for ten years. We met in the hospital; his father was taken from him the same day my mother was for me. We met because we had to stay outside the rooms of our parents."

"So it's safe to say that you are the only living person Derek is actually close to?"

"Yes, ma'am, I know him better than his own mother."

"So, when you look at this list," she walked up to the witnesses desk, and for the first time, I get to breathe, to slow down. Everything was moving so fast, I couldn't process anything except Derek's heartbeat, "would you say that he had any connections or reasons to kill these people?" I wanted to say no right away because I knew he didn't, but this was his life I was betting on, an answer too quick could convince the jury that I didn't even look at the list, but I knew it by heart: 

Kailash Salim Duval, born 1981, right handed, five foot ten, sixty seven pounds, blood type O-

Peter Belshazzar Simons, born 1995, left handed, five foot nine, one hundred and fifty nine pounds, blood type O+

Sharyn Poppy Beata, born 2016, right handed, three foot three, twenty-nine and a half pounds, blood type A+

Alger Iona Earlene, born 2000, right handed, six foot, one hundred sixty pounds, blood type B+

Lyle Kristina Dougal, born 1996, left handed, five foot eleven, one hundred thirty one pounds, blood type AB+

Hazel Laura Kallisto, born 2001, right handed, four foot five, sixty three pounds, blood type O-

Benedikt Regina Noemi, born 1995, five foot ten, one hundred seventy two pounds, blood type A+

and these were only the first few, one was only three years old, and that tears me up inside, but nothing will ever hurt Derek as long as I live.

"No, ma'am, Derek had no business with anyone on this list. No offence to the fallen on this list, but he doesn't even like children, so he wouldn't be found hanging with Sharyn, or her mother." I spoke, waiting for another question.

"So would you say it's fair, that according to the evidence, he was framed?"

"Yes, very much so; the fingerprints they found on the crime scene didn't match Derek, nor did the DNA. Along with the fact that he doesn't have the motive or the means to do this, I think it is very possible that he could have been framed."

"Would you say Derek is a very likable person, Stiles?"

"Objection, irrelevant!"

"Denied, please answer the question, Mr. Stilinski."

"I'm sorry in advance, Derek." I muttered, just low enough for only him to hear before I answered. "No, he is not, which is why we tend to avoid people, away from anyone who might think that Derek is intentionally being rude to them and start a fight. Please, Derek and I, we live alone, in piece, away from people. Look, my fiancé and I, we made a deal a long time ago. We provide for each other and that's the way we like it. Our little bubble, but he does have people who aren't big fans of him. They attacked his family in the case of 2000, nearly killed everyone inside. Sadly, they did succeed eleven years later in killing his father, and my mom just happened to be a casualty in that." I sniffed, letting a tear fall down my cheek, looking to the jury. It was really time to pull out all the stops. "We just want to be left alone, we want to be together, but the state law forbids gay marriage, so we just want to be left alone. We have only ever needed each other." I started to stifle a sob, listening for Derek's reaction, and, thankfully, he understood what I was doing, and played along. When I finally looked to him, he mouthed 'I love you' to me, causing me to blow him a kiss.

"No further, questions, your honour." Derek's attorney sat down, allowing the judge to speak.

"Witness up for cross examination."

"Yes, your honour. We simply have one question for you, Mr. Stilinski. Would you lie under oath to protect your fiancé?" I looked taken aback for a moment, but I expected this from the moment I took that oath.

"No, I wouldn't. No matter how much I love Derek, killing people, especially a little three year old, is just unimaginable! I couldn't live with someone who could just kill like that, Detective. I'm sure you understand?" I slowly wiped my tears from my eyes, taking a shaky breath before looking to the jury. Their faces only showed one emotion at this point, sympathy. Thank god we didn't get a jury of homophobes.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Stilinski." After that left her mouth, she slowly sat down. "Nothing further, your honour."

"Alright, jury, please make your leave, Mr. Stil- wait, would you prefer Hale?" I nodded kindly. 

"That would be very generous, your honour." I commented.

"Mr. Hale, please step down from the witness stand, you are allowed to join your fiancé." I nodded, nearly running into Derek's arms. He caught me with ease, whispering into my ear, his gruff voice making my body tremble.

"Quite the stunt, little wolf, let's hope it works." He squeezed harder, lifting me up. I caught on quickly, lifting my legs to cling to him like a koala bear.

"If it does work, we might have to kiss, for the jury's sake. And don't try to object, I probably just saved your furry ass, today." He nodded into my shoulder, slowly letting me down and kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but realize that I do that everyday. Keep him alive, that is. Today was just a different type of saving. 

"I love you," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear, but not enough for it to be obvious he wanted everyone to hear.

"I love you, too, Derek Bayne Hale, no matter what they say, you will always know the truth in your heart, and in mine. You are an innocent man." One second later, they entered, seeming proud of their choice.

"Well, has the jury come to a verdict?" the judge asked, raising an eyebrow, obviously bored with this case.

"We have your honour, and we believe that Derek Hale is innocent." I screeched for joy, looking to Derek before I landed my lips on his. Just by one action, it seemed the whole world slowed down, but my whole body began to heat up. His arms wrapped around me like a safe reminder that we were in this together. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine, but it was all just to sell the fact we were in love. As if no one was watching, Derek grabbed my ass, lifting me for leverage, pulling at my bottom lip. I laughed softly as I pulled away, kissing his nose.

"How does it feel, mi amour?" I asked gently, nuzzling into his neck.

"It feels like I get to go home with you," he answered, nipping at my ear, before attaching his lips just below it, making me start to breathe heavy.

"Der," I mumbled slightly, shifting my body against his, "Not here, Der," I press slightly, causing him to pull away, his eyes a bright red. I could feel mine glow back a yellow, and thankfully no one was left in the room except the officers. They were letting us take our time, but soon we would have to leave, so Derek marking me here wasn't the best idea.

Ever since Scott was killed, I had been an omega. He was an alpha as well as Derek, and so he took me in as his beta. As an unmarked omega, Derek had felt the pressure of protecting me, and he had wanted to mark me for a while now, but now wasn't the time to do so. Hopefully I had gotten to him before the influence of 'the marking' did.

"Let's go home, Stiles." Derek spoke gruffly, setting me down on my feet. I was quick to act, because as long as we were in the court house, we would have to act the part I so graciously gave us, grabbing his hand, lacing his fingers in with mine. I subtly leaned my head on his shoulder after I nodded.

"Let's go home."


End file.
